NekoMimi Ai!
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU. Updated randomly in the span of five days.
1. i: Love at First Sight!

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

i. Love at First Sight!

.

.

.

She found him on the corner of her street soaked next to a withering, empty box that sagged under the torrents of the weather. On its side lay a neon pink paper that claimed: "Kittens; free!" scribbled in black marker threatening to fly off with the wind at any given moment.

He was shivering, and his dark, unruly hair stuck to his skinny throat. He peered up at her with sadly glimmering onyx pools that pulled her in the moment she averted her eyes and stared back.

"You poor thing," She murmured, immediately tugging on her sweater to make some extra cloth to cover him—even if it were a temporary luxury. The kitten boy instantly leaned towards her, whimpering so softly it was almost inaudible. He seemed to be delighted, she liked to think, that he was being offered a chance for heat and shelter from the rain. His eyes flickered up at her before he made slow steps in her direction, mewling in gratitude as he leapt up inside of her sweater.

She smiled as she felt him curl up where her middle sweater pocket should be, trembling.

She wanted to stay, but she knew she needed to be home in ten minutes or herlandlord was going to kill her. With this in mind, she gently coddled him higher inside of her thick layer of clothing, feeling him violently shiver between her coat and her thin shirt. She didn't mind the fact the liquid was seeping into her stomach.

She dried him as best as she could once she ran under cover in a nearby store, rustling her sweater and acting as if the edge were a towel before adjusting the box on its side, creating a makeshift home.

"Here you go," She whispered, coaxing the kitten out. Hesitantly, he did so, scanning the area when he felt her hands grip his sides. The next moment, he found himself inside the box he was abandoned in, where his brothers and sisters were taken from him.

He narrowed his eyes to see better but could only see the girl's tattered converse as she stood up. He yowled desperately the second they stepped away from him. The one human that had shown him genuine kindness he could tolerate, that he craved. Blinking, he tried to get the best view he could with the sagging flap of the box obstructing his view. The rain didn't make it much easier; the heavy pouring caused an illusion of a fog.

"Mrrow!"

No answer.

"MROOW!"

He bolted out of the box despite his hate for the rain, chasing after the form of the girl that was already crossing the street.

_Don't leave me alone._

And without another thought, he bolted into the middle of the street, puddles splashing around his numb fingers.

TBC…

.

.

_It probably doesn't make any sense right now. I'll try to clarify as best as I can._

_Sasuke is a neko-chibi, would be the best way to put it. However, people see him the same as a cat. So when I describe him and his actions, he would be acting like a chibi with cat ears and a tail and all that but with clothes (xD) but people see him as a cat?_

_Idk, the best way to understand him would be to read that doujinshi of neko-Sasuke and his owner being Naruto. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, isn't it cute? xD You can find it on youtube._

_i. End._


	2. ii: In Your Arms

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

ii. In Your Arms

.

.

.

The movement he darted into the open-spaced environment, he froze as glaring light blinded him, roars of angry monsters and the purrs of unnatural satisfaction echoing around him. Drenched to the core, he tried to flee but found that he couldn't the overwhelming fear that they would chase him down.

But as he stayed in the middle of the street, he found the girl slowly moving across the slick road once the red light above twinkled green.

The kitten boy felt his heart pumping wildly against the cage of his chest when one of the monsters snarled above him, its steel underbelly nicking his acute ears before making its way down the street. Eyes dilating, he cried out, curling up into a small ball as the creatures zoomed by him overhead, following the one that nearly killed him, and survived on sheer hope that he would survive.

Blood rushed to his ears as he darted around in an attempt to avoid their stubby, rolling paws.

"MRROOOW! MROWW!"

_Please, save me!_

"MRROWW!"

Soon enough, the roaring stopped, along with the monsters movements although he could hear many more purring all around him.

_I'm scared!_

He cried out once more, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Warmth trickled down his cheeks as fingers glided down his pale skin and he whimpered in response.

"What are you doing," She admonished with a heavy tone, albeit very worried. "You could have been run over! You were supposed to stay in the box!"

Her palms cupped his face, her breath fanning out with heat as she brushed her fingers through his spiky hair. If she had wanted to, she could have picked him upby his head with only one hand due to his small size.

His hands stretched out to her with fingers curled, seeking. Mewling, he snuggled into her as she picked him up, ran out of the street—the drives were starting to become fairly impatient with her standing in the middle of the road—and pulled him tightly into her sweater. Gladly, he shuddered as he purred and clutched onto her thick coat happily. She continued down her original path once more, only with a neko clinging along for the ride.

She sighed bemusedly. "I guess I'm stuck with you, ne?"

Though she wouldn't understand him anyway, he gave her an affirmative yet muffled mew.

TBC…

.

.

_Man, this story sounds depressing ._. It's not supposed to be -_-_

_~CiiCiinREX._


	3. iii: The Art of Persuasion

_In a way, this story reminds me both of Chi's Sweet Home/New Address and even Oliver and company. xD_

_I decided I wanted to change something in the story, but let's see if you can pick it up :D_

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

iii. The Art of Persuasion

.

.

.

Sakura was worried for the remainder of the walk home, which consisted of fairly windy weather and trembles in her midsection—mostly because of the dark kit's purrs and shivers.

Such a strange night, she thought. Dashing to hide from the rain after a short session of reading manga in her local library, she never predicted herself to nearly trip over a battered box when she turned sharply on the corner of the sidewalk.

And she definitely didn't expect to see him.

She blinked once. She saw a drenched black kitten with the fur on his cheeks drooping, staring at the floor with solemn eyes. She blinked twice. The animal was replaced with a boy no taller than just a little bit below her kneecaps, his long bangs sticking to his pale cheeks as his wide eyes slid to her shocked expression. He mewled, the sound akin to that of a cat's, and baby fangs showed themselves behind tiny lips.

A blue shirt adorned his small body with white shorts that stuck to his thin legs, leading down to the strange sandals he wore. She blinked again, this time along with rubbing her eyes, but he continued to stare at her with the same, pleading gaze.

Such a strange creature.

She bit the inside of her cheek to hold in a cheery smile. The moment she found the little animal—or should she say chibi-neko?—sitting in a wet puddle of its own defeat, she felt sympathy for the kitten. He had been soaked to the bone, the uniquely spiky hair atop his head drooping down sadly as he peered at her with emotionless eyes. At least she thought of it that way until he mewed softly, slight desperation passing through his orbs. And he was all alone, the people around him ignoring his cries for help.

_(Perhaps it was a lost child?_

_No, no that wasn't right..._

_But... cats weren't little people...)_

It was love at first sight, and for the both of them.

However, after setting the box in a safer position and rushing back home, she never expected to hear the same panicked cries and see the same, skinny kitten curled up in the middle of the streets in fright. She had planned to visit the same area first thing the next morning, but apparently it wasn't necessary anymore.

Seeing him with all his walls torn down with sheer fear and desperation leaking through his façade tugged at her heartstrings. She couldn't just leave him alone!

With this thought in mind, she briskly bounded up the stairs with newfound determination.

Of course, there was a reason why she hadn't swooped him up and taken him in the first place. Her landlady was a stubborn, feisty woman who could almost spit fire when provoked with even the slightest amount of contempt. And, just her luck, she seemed to have a dislike towards pets—cats especially.

"Destructive creatures!" She would fume. "If they don't have a scratching post, they go for the furniture and walls! Going around the place like the world is their litterbox!"

Sakura pursed her lips when the neko in her sweater shifted at her change in pace. She swallowed thickly as she made her way to open the front door of the complex.

Looks like she was going to have to step up her game.

"Sakura!"

She sighed. "Here goes nothing."

.

_Confusing, yes?_

_Please review!_


	4. iv: Begging for Trouble

_Doing short chapters and updating quickly is wayyyy easier than updating my regular stories. :/_

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

vi. Begging for Trouble

.

.

.

"No," Was the first word that spilled out of the busty blonde landlady when the pinkette brought out the 'strange creature' from her space in the sweater.

"Awww, c'mon!"

"No," She firmly negated.

Sakura was nearly on her knees, pleading with the woman who eyed her warily, "Please let me keep him! I can't just leave him alone! Who knows what'll happen!"

The neko wiped his face with his small arms, trying to blink out the droplets that had fallen into his eyes when he was sitting outside. He shook himself, immediately sticking out his tongue and attempting to lick himself dry. Sakura paused in her pleas to stare at him shamelessly in wonderment; it truly was strange to see a human-like figure licking themself.

She was brought back to earth when the elder female shook her head. "Cats only bring misfortune!" The neko-boy slunk farther into the kitchen counter he had been set down on nervously, feeling the heat of her glare. "Do you have any idea how much damage they have caused in this apartment complex? Torn wallpaper and furniture, horrible smelling floorboards, stealing food, leaving corpses of dead animals they caught; cats are the _whole reason_ why I made this apartment pet-free!"

The pinkette pouted as caught the neko up by his arms, him going along with the movement without squirming, and brought him to Tsunade's face whom looked annoyed at the whole ordeal. "How could you say no to a face like this?"

Sakura watched as her landlady, who was also her god-mother and her master, stare at the kit—neko-chibi? She shook her head in confusion. She had been waiting for some sort of reaction and was shocked that the blonde-haired woman had not commented on the boy's strange ears or tail or size. In fact, she had been expecting some sort of squeal of surprise or shock or adoration of his cuteness (the pinkette was still recovering from her shock, so she knew she was bound to do it after it passes).

Instead, she observed Tsunade as she grasped the nervous boy's tail and regarded him as if he were a real cat.

"Easy," Her god-mother explained humorlessly. "You look him straight in the eyes and say no."

Sakura frowned, using her last hope of persuasion by dropping her childish pleas and adopting a serious expression. "Tsunade-sama, I'm asking you, please let me keep him! I will do everything to make sure he is obedient and under control. I'll pay for anything he breaks and make sure he is rightfully punished for anything he does wrong."

The woman looked at Sakura with eyes that scrutinized her with thoughtfulness for the first time she had set foot in the kitchen. The Haruno girl gulped nervously as her god-mother continued to stare on, as if to break her down and tell the truth that Sakura did not hide.

Tsunade sighed, "I better not regret this, Sakura."

She beamed instantly, clutching an aware neko to her chest. "Don't worry, I have it all under control!"

The blonde-haired woman smiled, but the gesture was wiped away when Sakura bounded towards her room and she felt a migraine coming. "I have a bad feeling about this." She groaned.

.

_Hihi, why can't she see him?_

_Any guesses? :)_

_Not many people are reviewing; Do I _really_ have to do the review-limit thing that I've done in my popular stories? :/ I know you're reading this -_-_

_Review please!_


	5. v: Shopping

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

v. Shopping

.

.

.

Sakura hummed happily as she moved a few of her belongings around, strewn blankets around her old couch and a few small pillows, as the neko eyed her warily from his spot on the fluffed furniture. She circled around him a few times as she worked, causing him to nervously shift deeper into the crease.

Yes, she saved him.

Yes, he chased after her.

But that didn't mean he trusted her right away.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura inquired, catching that concentrated glimmer in his eye. He glanced at her curiously.

"Hmmm," Her brows furrowed as she stroked her chin in thought. "I don't really have any cat food. I don't even have any fish—Shimata! I forgot… a litterbox!" Sakura laughed nervously. "Good thing I remembered or who knows what would have happened."

The neko-boy merely tilted his head, mewing.

"We need to go shopping," She announced, leaping onto her feet zealously—this was, after all, her first pet and she was excited as could be. Well… could you even call him a pet? She scratched the back of her head, staring at the small boy who looked back at her blankly.

Maybe she was still hallucinating?

She knelt on her knees to reach his height on the couch, and in response he strolled over to the end of the couch. "Come on," She encouraged him with a friendly smile, hands outstretched. "I won't hurt you."

The pinkette watched as he gave her a cautious glare, walked over to her slowly step by step, and sit down hesitantly. Gently, she gripped him under his small arms and tucked him into her dry sweater that she had just changed into, his head popping out of the head opening. She giggled, scratching him behind his ear, and he instantly relaxed in her hold and leaned towards her palm. "You're almost like Akamaru…" She sweatdropped when he quickly slunk in and hid himself into her swetaer at the sight of Tsunade as she exited out her door. "Well… just more anti-social…"

"You're keeping the cat here?" Tsunade questioned, almost reprimanding.

"No," Sakura shook her head and pointed to her sweater as it rustled, indicating where the kit hid. "He's with me. We're gonna go shop at the pet store a few blocks down."

Her god-mother sighed. "Alright, just be careful when you cross the street and all that jazz." Sakura giggled when the blonde woman sauntered away, muttering something under her breath that revolved around 'sake'.

.

"Choices, choices…" The dark-haired neko stared at his new owner curiously as she flickered her attention between three colored collars. The pinkette, feeling his eyes on her form, turned to him. "Hey, what would you want? Red, blue or black?"

The small creature raised one narrow eyebrow before eying the fish tank behind her. The Haruno girl sighed. "You're no help at all." She scanned the shelves again. "Maybe even purple…?"

The pet store they were currently in was called "Ashi de Ashi" ("Paw by Paw"), which Sakura guessed was for new pet owners since there were several pet-professionals walking around, asking if she needed help and about the kit, and how they used the phrase "step by step". The walls were a homey beige color as the tiles below were white, as were the shelves. She observed the happy owners and their various pets walk in the store grounds.

"Sakura-san?"

She made a noise of surprise at the husky tone that suddenly spoke behind her. She turned and her eyes widened at the familiar face. "Neji-san!"

The popular Hyuuga that she had seen parading her school grounds with mobs of fangirls following him like lost puppies, ironically, was standing in front of her, clad in a black shirt that adorned the store logo and khaki pants. His expression was blank, though, as if he had been expecting her.

"Is this your cat?" Neji asked, eying the dark kitten who stared back icily. "Yeah," She confirmed, a little surprised that someone as well-known as he would be working, at a pet shop nonetheless.

She watched in amusement and awe as the neko scoffed—a human-like sound—and stomped towards her, latching onto her pant leg with pleading, wide eyes.

Sakura instantly squealed. "Awww! You're so cute!" She grinned as lifted his up and rubbed his cheek with hers, and the kitten—Neji narrowed his pearl eyes; was it _smirking_ at him?

"Have you given him a name yet?" At this Sakura paused and eventually opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when the small boy licked her on the nose. She shrieked in surprise this time but snuggled into him nonetheless as the neko sent Neji another smug look.

The corner of the Hyuuga's lip twitched. "Do you have everything you were looking for?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Sakura didn't seem to notice as she grabbed the red collar—he was already wearing a blur shirt and his hair was black—and threw it in the shopping cart. She giggled as the chibi-like boy nuzzled her neck, vaguely wondering why he was so affectionate and why Neji seemed in a foul mood today.

.

_Hmmm, this chapter's almost 1K words xD (Well, since I put this here... it kinda is -_-)_

_Why is Neji acting that way?_

_Review please!_


	6. vi: Samurai Warrior or Ninja?

_Omg, I'm so hungry I can literally feel my stomach shriveling up TT_TT_

**Dedicated to: **My annoying little 'dobe' _FoxyLeon. _Love you girl!

**Inspired by: **The small stories we make together through texts.

**Summary: **And he desperately wanted to be a real boy. AU.

**Disclaimer: IDNON.**

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

**NekoMimi Ai!**

.

.

.

vi. Samurai Warrior or Ninja?

.

.

.

"I'll see you in school, Sakura-san," Neji waved almost begrudgingly from his slumped position on the counter. The pinkette sent him a polite smile as she cradled a loudly purring neko in her arms.

"Bye Hyuuga-san!" She said, skipping to the doorway as the bells jingled above her, signaling her leave. "I'll come back if I need anything else!"

He merely sighed wistfully and grumbled under his breath when he sent the kit whom stuck its tongue out at him—a _Hyuuga_, one of the most respected clan members—a smoldering glare.

_This means war, _The neko bared his teeth in a half-grimace, half-grin. _Come near me again, and I'll be sure to leave a parting gift for you._

.

Sakura sauntered down the sidewalk that was now dry, with only a few scattered puddles here and there, as her new pet leapt out of her arms. "H-hey! Wait!" She protested, quickly scampering towards him in fear he would run away.

The neko-boy, startled by her sudden outburst, ran off and hid under a nearby wooden bench as they passed the park.

The pinkette kneeled down to his height to peer at the onyx eyes glimmering like gems in the shadows. "C'mon, don't do that. You never know what could happen; you could have hurt yourself!"

He strolled out, aware of her scrutinizing gaze and sighed inaudibly. Sakura made a move to pick him off the light grey concrete, but he quickly evaded with a sharp pivot of his feet. "Hey!"

She leapt towards him. He darted to the left. She dashed after him. He ran around in a semi-circle. She slowly crept towards him as he eyed her warily. He flattened his ears into his hair and was back under the bench within seconds.

"Oi," She groaned. "We don't have time for this! Are you seriously gonna leave me after I decided to adopt you? I even bought all those cat things!"

Sakura heard a "hmph" as he strolled out from underneath the bench. This time, he kept a distance between them.

She merely sweatdropped. 'He's so bipolar. One minute he's brushing up against me, the next he's avoiding me like the plague.' Tiredly, she plopped down on the bench and he leapt up to her side, but she didn't mind him.

"_Have you given him a name yet?"_

'That's right,' She mused. 'I was so caught up in the excitement of getting a cat—uh, pet—er… neko-chibi, that I forgot to name him. And naming is usually what new pet owners do first!'

She peered down at him with emerald pools that shimmered. He noted this quietly as he tilted his head to the side, wondering what she was thinking. "Nya," He meowed, propping his hands on her thigh.

She smiled, cautiously bringing down a hand and, seeing him not pull away, softly scratched his hair and ears. "I was just wondering what I should name you…" She continued petting him as she muttered to him quietly, but he ignored her words as he reveled in the sensations that ran up and down his spine, leaning into her palm.

"You're so quick and agile, yet you're sort of distant and anti-social," She laughed to herself. "Unpredictable… You remind me of a samurai." Sakura stopped petting him with him whining in protest. She stood up abruptly, scaring him as he tumbled off the bench in shock. "Oof!"

"That's it! Sarutobi Sasuke! Well, Sasuke fits you better, so I guess no Sarutobi," She sent a grin his way. "What do you think?"

No one was present on the park bench. "Are?" Panicked, she called out, "Sasuke?"

"Mrow!" She shrieked from the sound that was emitted right next to her ear, holding her heart from the mini-heart attack. The newly named neko—Sasuke—was peering down at her in—no way, was he amused by this?—from his relaxed position on the branch.

"Forget samurais," She exhaled. "You could be a ninja."

Sasuke tilted his head whilst pursing his lips and bounced down from his spot on the tree. He watched as Sakura gathered the plastic bags filled with various belongings with both hands before bounding to her side, following her home on foot. "Tch."

.

_Yes, Sasuke's bipolar. He's always been that way XD_

_Review please?_


End file.
